


A Taste for Katnep

by animaSonus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crabdad - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Language, Pasta, katnep - Freeform, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animaSonus/pseuds/animaSonus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Karkat just got dumped. Brutal, right? Good thing that everyone's favorite kitty-troll is there to comfort him.</p>
<p>Warning: Intense cuteness. Side effects of reading this include, but are not limited to, squeeing, blushing, squirming, and squeezing the life out of the closest stuffed animal/human being. Please contact your moirail or other snuggle buddy if these side effects continue for more than two hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                “…I-I’m sorry Karkat, I just…” Terezi paused, gathering herself, “I don’t think we can be together anymore…” She sniffed and wiped her sleeve over her eye, a small streak of black mascara trailing along with it. “It was fun while it lasted, I guess…”

                Karkat was overcome with emotions. He couldn’t decide whether to be angry and yell or to run off and cry. He drew a long, shuddering breath and looked away. He couldn’t bear to look at Terezi or else he ran the risk of losing it right then and there.

                “Ok… But before you go, can I get one last hug?”

                Terezi nodded her head and embraced him. Karkat could feel the tension slowly release from her shoulders as the seconds dragged along. When they finally let go, Karkat was left wanting more, but he knew he couldn’t have it. He and Terezi were through. They parted ways and went back to their hives where comfort and friends awaited. Karkat needed someone to talk to. Badly. Crabdad had told him that the best way to keep himself from exploding in a fit of uncontrollable emotions is to vent to someone. He hasn’t been wrong yet.

                Karkat pulled up the chat client and looked through his contacts.  _Hey,_  he thought to himself,  _Sollux is on. I’ll see if he wants to talk._  He clicked on the tab that said twinArmageddons and started typing.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 16:13 --

CG: HEY SOLLUX

CG: YOU HAVE TIME TO TALK? I NEED SOMEONE TO VENT TO.

TA: 2orry, kk, ii have a huge codiing project that ii have two fiinii2h by twomorrow

TA: ii hope you under2tand

CG: YEAH, IT’S OK. YOU KEEP ON DOING WHAT YOU DO

TA: hey, ampora2 on

TA: why not tryiing two get hiim?

CG: ILL TRY

CG: THANKS

TA: no prob

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 16:15 --

                Karkat looked blankly at the screen.  _Eridan’s probably having problems with Feferi, so I’d better not bother him right now,_  he thought.  _Well I guess I should at least try._  He clicked on the tab that said caligulasAquarium and opened a new chat box.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 16:18 --

CG: HEY AMPORA GOT TIME TO TALK?

CG: OR ARE YOU STILL ARGUING WITH FEFERI?

CA: NO SORRY

CA: shit i forgot to turn the glubbin caps loch off

CA: sorry but fef an i are havvin a bit of an argument ovver stupid shit like apparently its impolite to discuss genocide at the dinner shell

CA: but then again i did havve the plans out an fully vvisible for evveryone to see

CA: anywwavve i havve to go noww fef is startin to get reely pissed

CG: HAVE YOU TRIED TO SEE THINGS FROM HER PERSPECTIVE?

CG: ITS REALLY STRESSFUL TO A MATESPRIT TO NOT SEE LOOKSPHERE TO LOOKSPHERE

CA: wwell no actually

CG: TRY IT

CG: IT WORKS LIKE A FUCKING MIRACLE WHEN YOURE ARGUING ABOUT POINTLESS SHIT

CG: TRY TO SEE IT AS LOOKING AT YOU FROM THE OUTSIDE IN

CG: IT WORKED FOR ME AND TEREZI

CA: ok ill try but i reely havve to go noww

CA: sorry for not bein able to talk

CG: NAH IT’S FINE

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 16:21--

                Karkat slumped down in his chair and buried his face into his palms. A few moments later, the familiar ding of a new contact online sounded and broke Karkat from his trance. He looked up to see that arsenicCatnip was online.  _Well,_  he shrugged,  _Nepeta’s better than no one, I guess._  Karkat clicked on the tab with her name in it and opened yet another chat box.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] at 16:27 --

CG: HEY NEPETA DO YOU HAVE TIME TO TALK?

AC: :33 < *ac purrounces on top of cg* hey karkitty!

AC: :33 < why yes I do

CG: AWESOME

CG: IT’S ABOUT ME AND TEREZI…

AC: :33 < *ac sits up and cocks her head to the side* aww, what happened?

CG: WE KIND OF BROKE UP

AC: :33 <  oh no! why did you guys break up?

CG: ERM…

CG: ID RATHER NOT SAY IT OVER TROLLIAN

CG: ITS TOO PERMANENT AND I DON’T WANT TO BE REMINDED ABOUT IT THE NEXT TIME I TALK TO YOU

CG: YOU WANT TO COME OVER HERE AND TALK OR DO YOU WANT ME TO GO OVER THERE?

AC: :33 < *ac spurrings to her paws* i’ll be right over

CG: THANKS NEPETA

CG: YOU’RE A GOOD FRIEND

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 16:31 --

                No sooner had Karkat shut down his computer and gotten out of his seat than he heard a knock at his front door. He hurried down the steps and opened it to let her in.

                “Hey,” he said, “Hold on just a sec.” Nepeta gave a small bounce of agreement as Karkat jogged over to the hallway on the far wall.

                “DAD, I HAVE COMPANY,” Karkat shouted, “SHE’LL BE STAYING FOR A LITTLE WHILE, IS THAT OK?” A series of incomprehensible clicks and screeching noises came from the hallway. Nepeta grimaced, but it soon melted into a giggle when she tried to count how many different faces Karkat was making as Crabdad was talking to him.

                “NO! SHE’S NOT HERE FOR THAT!” Karkat yelled back, “JEEZ, IF YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING, MAKE DINNER AND STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT MY JOKE OF A SOCIAL LIFE.” He looked over to Nepeta. “Is lasagna ok?” Nepeta shrugged and made a ‘why not’ gesture.

                “NEPETA AND I WANT LASAGNA. WE’LL BE UPSTAIRS. CALL US WHEN IT’S DONE” Another series of clicks and screeches  went on and Karkat turned back to Nepeta. He walked towards the stairs and motioned to her to follow him. “My respiteblock’s this way.”


	2. Chapter 2

                When they reached his respiteblock, they both plopped down on a pile of decorative throw pillows that Crabdad decided to splurge on. Karkat laid back and laced his fingers behind his head, and Nepeta wrestled with a pillow. When she realized what she was doing, she was positioned in such a way that her chest was resting on his stomach. Karkat sighed.

                “So what went on between you two,” Nepeta asked, “did you guys have a fight, or what?” She crossed her arms underneath her head and looked up at him.

                Karkat sighed and closed his eyes. “I dunno what happened. I’m not sure if it was something I said or just me being me, but she called me and we met up at the bench where we usually sit and talk and she said that it just wasn’t working out.”

                “Aw, I’m sorry,” Nepeta consoled, “Would a hug help?” She slid up and wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his chest.

                Karkat blushed and tensed up. He had never gotten a hug from anyone but Terezi and Crabdad, and those tended to be wholly fulfilling, but this one seemed different somehow. It felt more natural than anything he had ever done. Karkat relaxed and returned the hug. He felt something against his chest; a mere tickle at first, but then slowly growing into a steady, relaxing vibration. Was she… purring? Karkat had never known that some troll could purr...

                “Heheh, that tickles,” Karkat said, chuckling. Nepeta smiled. She knew what she was doing. She started to purr louder, but Karkat knew her only weakness.

                Karkat reached up and started tickling her sides. She jumped and flipped over onto her back where Karkat wrapped his arms around her, effectively constraining any movement. She struggled against his arms in vain.

                “Hey, that’s not fair!” she whined, “you’re, like, twice my size!” Karkat couldn’t help but hear a small bit of amusement in her voice. He rolled over and flipped her so that they were facing each other. Nepeta took this as her move.

                “I know, but sti-“ Nepeta reached up and tickled him and he dropped on top of her. His mouth met hers and they held the moment for what seemed like an eternity. When they finally broke the kiss, Karkat rolled over and faced away from her. He placed his hands on his head and started to chastise himself. Nepeta was still dazed, but came to when she heard Karkat’s incomprehensible babble.

                “Hey,” she said, rolling over to him, “It’s ok, you don’t have to beat yourself up for that.”

                Karkat didn’t hear her. Nepeta rolled her eyes and planted a kiss firmly on his lips.

                “See? Better!” she said after a few seconds. Karkat was staring right at her with huge eyes. No one had ever done that before. Just return a kiss immediately without even thinking about it; not even Terezi. Nepeta snuggled up to him and sighed. Karkat came back to his senses and pulled Nepeta up to his chest. He put his arms around her and closed his eyes. He finally felt at peace with himself. Everything finally felt right in the world, just sitting there with Nepeta snuggled up against him. The silence was broken, minutes later, by a few choice words from Crabdad to come down and get dinner.

                “We should do this more often,” Nepeta giggled. Karkat could only smile and nod in agreement. They rushed down the stairs and sat at the dinner table to have some of Crabdad’s famous lasagna. Not much was said that evening, save for the occasional banter between Karkat and Crabdad. When it came time for Nepeta to head back to her hive, she turned around and hugged Karkat.

                “Tomorrow?” she asked. Karkat nodded and smiled with a wink.

                “Tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting any of my work to AO3. I hope you liked it~!


End file.
